


S.I.N.

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer x Reader Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	S.I.N.

You bit your lip as you stared up at his beautiful blue eyes. “You don’t have another one of your little minion meetings tonight, do you?” you asked ran your hand up his t-shirt clad chest.  
Lucifer shook his head. “Oh no, my sweet. Not tonight.” He slipped his long fingers into the front pockets of your jeans. “My followers can wait.”  
You smirked up at your King. “Good, because we have plans.” You perched onto your tip-toes and kissed him roughly. You knew that drove him absolutely wild, which drove you insane.  
He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved towards the bed. You pulled your lips from his, your gaze burning through him. “No, not there,” you commanded. Your eyes flicked over to the bathroom he had put in just for you, complete with a large Jacuzzi bathtub. “I think it’s time for a bath.” You rubbed your nose against his. “What do you think?”  
Lucifer growled as he let out a large sigh. “Oh, I like the way you think baby girl.” He turned and carried you over to the bathroom, ridding each other of clothes along the way.  
Once you both reached the bathroom, Luci snapped his fingers, filling the bath almost instantly. He sat down on the ledge, holding you on his lap. His finger slipped along your folds making you squirm against him. “Oh, baby, you’re so wet already.” He licked his lips as he stared up at you.  
You gripped his shoulders and let out a snarl, your nails digging into his firm skin. You gasped as he inserted his finger inside you, curling and thrusting a few times. He chuckled as he watched you buck against him. “Lucifer—“ you purred as you slowly tilted your head back.  
He pulled his finger out, smiling at the whimper that escaped you. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want more?” he teased as he licked his finger.  
You stood from him and grinned. Both of your hands met his chest, shoving him backwards into the water. You chuckled as you slowly climbed into the water. You stood over him, one leg on each side of him, and stared down at the captivating blonde Devil. He had everything: Hell, minions, everything he wanted at the snap of his fingers. And above every women, demon or otherwise, he chose you. A human with nothing special to offer. But, through all that, you rocked his world.  
“I could stare at this forever. So perfect.” Lucifer growled. His hand snaked up your bare leg, slowly making its way back to your folds. His finger slowly swirled around you clit, making your core burn with your impending orgasm. He knew all the right places to touch…  
He sat up, bringing his lips to the sensitive skin on your inner thigh. Your breath quickened as he skimmed his lips upward to your dripping cunt, leaving open mouth kisses along the way.  
Your back arched as your as his tongue flicked against your swollen clit. “Oh my—“  
“Mmmm. So sweet.” Luci hummed against your pussy. The vibrations from his voice radiated through your core, sending you over the edge. Your legs shook as the waves crashed through you.  
Lucifer’s hands pulled at the back of your knees, forcing you to collapse onto his lap. The tip of his cock pressed against your entrance as he grabbed your face, forcing you to stare deep into his eyes. His eyes remained locked on yours as he slowly slid into you, his mouth snarling as you stretched around him.  
He held you still for a moment, savoring they way you felt wrapped around him. Your hands slid down his chest as you enjoyed the light, familiar burn. Then, he began to roll his hips, gripping your sides to help you move with him. The water sloshed around you as he picked up his pace. Your eyes remained on one another’s as he pulled you against him.  
“Oh Luci, yes—“ you mewled as Lucifer pounded harder and harder. He hit the right spot with every thrust, sending you closer and closer to climax. One of his hands moved to your breast, swirling around you nipple as he thrusted rhythmically into you.  
You gasped as you struggled to hold back your orgasm, saving it for when Lucifer had reached his peak.  
Lucifer forcefully slammed into you one more time, causing you to lose all control and releasing the pressure within. You bucked against him, triggering his climax. You continued to ride him until your waves diminished, leaving you collapsed on top of your King.  
Lucifer nibbled on your earlobe as you tried to catch your breath. You leaned into him and kissed the nape of his neck. “I love you, Your Majesty.”  
Luci chuckled in your ear. “Oh, I love you too, sweet darlin’.”  
You lifted yourself up as stared at the blue-eyed, true King of Hell. The man you had been sleeping with for just over a year, the man you secretly left your room in the bunker for in the middle of the night. The man you loved with everything you had.  
And he loved you. You knew it. He made it very clear.  
You chuckled as a strange thought crossed your mind. “Looks like, My Liege, that when I die I going straight to Hell for my sins. My soul is too tainted now.” You smoothed your hands up his chest.  
Lucifer raised an eyebrow before chuckling with you. He pulled you close again, his warm breath on your neck. “When that time comes, my dear, I’ll be right here, waiting.”


End file.
